Last of usAll alone
by alexandriajames96
Summary: After being forced to kill the only person she had, Ellie travels alone to find salvation. But dealing with the depression and grief of the lose of Joel she seems to slowly loose hope for survival. Until she meets a guy who was tryin to steal her only thing she has of transportation. Will this guy be her only way of of surviving through this or will her kill he.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Swear to me that all the stuff about the fireflies is true.

~Joel~hesitates to speak~Look at her~ I swear ,everything is true.

~shake head~ok..

~Joel~look behind her~watch out!~Pull her back and aim gun to shoot~Feel teeth sink into arm~gahh!

No!~try to pull gun out of back pocket~

~Joel~start hittin clicker on head~Tussle to ground~

~grab gun~ try to aim right to shoot~

~Joel~ HUrry up and..~clicker bout to bite neck~Hear 2 gun shots~

~clicker~fall to side~

~Breath heavy in relief~

~Joel~push clicker off cover arm~have trouble gettin up~

~run over to him~are you alrite?~Help him up~

~Joel~hurting alot~yea im fine..~Arm bleeding bad~

~look at arm~your bleeding..~scared~

~Joel~ just a scratch~try to seem calm~i'll be find..ah.

~stop him from moving~No he bit you..~start panickin~ we have to go back..to get the cure.

~Joel~Lie ~There is no cure, It's ok.. didn't even break the skin..~body starting to twich~

~tears start to form~No No,there has to be~grab out knife and try to cut hand~my blood is immune if i put it on the flesh wound you'll..

~Joel~grab her hand~Stop!...~Try to hold back tears~I can't let you do that...

~Start cryin~Theres no other way...~Feel him put gun in her hand and grip it tightly~Look at it and him~

~Joel~Lookin down~Tears start runnin down face~

~shake head~No. no i can't do this..~try to give gun back~Please don't make me do...

~Joel~Ellie!

~Stop moving~CRying~

~Joel~try to hold back sob~Thi...this is the only way...~start to feel transformation~I don't want you to leave me into becoming like them.

~try to talk him out of it~you'll be ok...i know there a way to fix it, just please, don't make me do this~grab onto him and sob~please...please don't make me..

~Joel~hold onto her with one arm tightly~tears runnin down face~Be strong for me,please..don't put me through it.

~slowly push away from him~thinkin it through~Wipe tears away~o..ok..

~Joel~Stand up with her~Give her gun~Body almost tramsformed~Aim for my head~Kiss her forehead~

~Feel his tears fall down on forehead~Start to tremble w/gun in hand~

~Joel walk away a few distnce from her~Force self to prepare for death~

~Slowly aim gun for head~shakin~

~Joel~fighting urges~sh..shoot!

~tears start runnin down face~..I...I can't~Try to pull self together~ i can't do it!

~Joel~ Ellie plea...Gah~Starting to loose self control~

Joel?!

~Joel~Eyes blood shot red~...stiffingly standing~Look at her~

Slowly walk towards him~Joel...please..can u hear me.?

~Joel~MAke a terrible screeching sound~Run towards her

~Start to back up fast~ Joel stop!...don't make me do this!

~Joel~Jump to attack her~

~Gun shot~

~Joel~stopin his tracks~confused~look down~see big hole in his chest~ Look up at her~

~Shakeing~breathing heavy~

~Joel~blood pours out mouth~fall to ground~

~Trembling~drop gun~J..J..Joel?..~run over to him~Joel!

~Kneel over to him~Try move him~Joel, please. wake up~

~No movement~

~start sobing~please, don't leave me.~Put head dont on his head~Please don't leave me alone!

~Look around~HElp! Somebody please! anybody!?

~silence~

~sob out~Help...~Lay head down on him~sobing~

Four hours later~

~Kneeling down filled up grave~

~looking down at it~take few minutes for tears to fall down~

~stand up~ pin his gun down to the ground with his dogtag on it~

~walk back to car~shut door~sit there for a awhile~Start car and drive off~

~start to sob alil~I'm all alone now..

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four months pass

~Inside abandoned pharmecy ~

I need this...~grab bandages~ and these..~pain killers ~ and ...~hear clicker noises outside~

~get behind store rack~hold gun tight~

~clicker~ bust through doors~ look around rumage through stuff

~Breathing heavy~slighty poke head out ~See it throwing stuff around

Medicine bottle falls down from it quickly and stay stiff and quiet as a board. Clicker turn head,makes noises and starts walking around toward the aisles. Try not to Panic and start moving around to other side of store. Hear it pushing down aisle racks,look at the door."I have to make a run for it..".Quietly move toward the door, make sure clicker isn't say to self "gonna make it... Front door security alarm goes off, clicker looks up to door and see her, screams."shit!" Start shooting at it and running out door, see it still running towards her. Running as fast towards car up ahead,feel it jump on to back."Get off of me!" Jam riffle up in its mouth and shoot its head off, blood splatters on her,thhrow it off her and breathing in relief. Grabe supply from ground and get into car, start heading back to hideout. Pull up into drive through, close drive door,sigh in exhaustion, walk to back of house and go through secret entrance. Throw bag of supplies on table,lay down on messed up couch,thinking" Another day and I lost half the supplies I needed, can't be doing n this shit by myself any more."Start to think about Joel, tears start to form,sit up"No, I'm not gonna cry, I'm strong I can make it through this by my self, crying not gonna bring him back..." Tears start to stream down face, put face into hands, start to sob "Joel, I wish you were here" Lay back down and cry self to sleep. Wake up to a strange sound, look up at clock, 2:30 a.m., hear noise again,sounds like a car up real fast and look through boarded window, see someone backing up her car,grab shot gun and run out through back starts back out of drive way,"Hey, stop!" ,starts driving away fast. "I don't think so ass hole" point at back car tires, blow both them out, car starts shifitin around and ram into tree. walk over to car holding shot gun, open driver seat door and point gun at the person,"Get the fuck out and lay on the ground!", get out slowly and lay in street. It's a guy, walk around hiim" why did you try to steal my car?" Hear him laugh a little, point gun at him " what's so funny?". Look up at her," I didn't realize someone was using this car, thought it was abandoned. What's your name beautiful?" Blushing a little"don't call me that prick, my names Ellie". Get up and wipe rocks of self" cute name, I'm Zach" raise hand to greet her, look at him and walk away."He..hey where you going you can't just be rude and leave me out here.", keep walking "you seem able to take care of yourself"."please I need somewhere to stay for the night and I'll leave I promise". Stop and think for a sec,sigh"okay you can stay for one night" hear him walk up" thanks, I owe.." turn and point gun at his face," for one night, and if you steal anything I have for survival I'll blow your fucking head off hear me?" Looking at her nervously" I got it",point gun away'follow me", start walking back towards house, smirk" I think imma like this girl." follow her. Sit down on couch holding gun on lap,"nice placeyou got here" sit on on floor in front of at her, thinking"its been awhile since I've seen another person not infected or gone insane, he has nice eyes". Look at her,"he he what are you stairing at?", realize stairng at him blush abit " n..nothing" point to floor" your sleeping there for tonight" throw pillow and her blanket at him. Catch em," don't you need these?, stand up from couch" I don't need them, imma stay up and watch for clickers." Lay blanket out on floor, "Thanks for letting me stay the night.". Look away," don't mention it." Walk over to front window of house." No really,thanks it's nice to finally meet another survivor out here." Look at her, see her blushing,smile. Give him a look and walk away," get some rest."laugh a little bit,lay down on floor."she's fun to mess with".

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight seeping through crack in boarded window, hitting directly at face "mmmm" cover face with arm. Situp from window seat, yawning " Haven't seen any of those things all night, might be avoid sign to start traveling up north again".Look over at living area, see him still slee " hmph, better wake him up",get up and walk over to him,kneel down to wake him up but stops. Observe him, smile a little bit thinking to self"He's actually kind of cute when he's sleeping", feel his face gently,his face feels so soft and warm. Giggle, " It 's nice to feel another persons warmth again,hmm" lean closer to him face to his face,smell him."mm, he smells like oak wood and will berries" close eyes and enjoy smell, smile. Suddenly lean to close and fall on him and lock lips on him eyes widen and see him looking back in a funny way. Slap him in face, face deep red" where you awake his whole time?!", rubbing side of face, " When I heard you walking toward me I woke up, I was gonna say I'm awake but heard you stop and felt you over me". Grinning "It was nice wake up call, start hitting him with pillow, "Your such an ass hole, plus you taste like boose!". Laugh a little by her reaction,feel lips" well your lips were soft,he he can I feel em aga.." pillow gets thrown at him hard in face. Get up and walk away angry,"you need to start leaving, I'm not staying her long. Stand up" where you heading to?", start packing up things in duffle bag " Up north, there's supposed to be survivors up there that can help me". Walk over to her' "can I join you.", glare at him in irritation " no, I travel alone." Walk past him to gun supplu., look back at her " w..why not, I can be helpful to you, protection and gathering..". " I don't need protection I can handle defending myself from those things and what ever gets in my way." Bump past him, put guns in duffle," plus you'll only be a burden in the way." Feel kind of hurt by her comment, walk up to her" Hey I just want to help you, you don't have to be such a.." gun get pointed to face ,gulps and look at her. Looking at him with blank expression " I said no, like I said before you'll only be burden in the way of traveling and if your going to try being in my way, then I can just blow your fucking head off right now..it's your choice.". Put on a straight face," I want to join with you, if I come with you getting stuff we need will be a piece of cake,plus be honest with me being alone with no one to be there with you is depression isn't it?" Look at him and down at ground,thinking for a sec. Lower gun down " sigh, if you really want to come with, I can't stop you from trying, but.. you have to listen to what I say, even one thing you do with out me knowing, I'll leave you for the clickers got it?" Shake head yes looking nervous thinking " Damn she's a cold chick, but i kinda like it". Smile at his face expression, throw duffle bag at him, feels walking toward door, "come on let's start heading out while its still clear", follow her from change car tire, thinking" she's quick with tools, I wonder how's she good with.." get spooked by car horn, "come on let's hit it. Close side door, bout to speak but get punched in side hard,look at her "what the heck was that for?" Start driving'" for trying to steal my car last night" smile. Look at her then turn to side window, smirk thinking to self " this is gonna be a interesting trip."

End of chapter 3


End file.
